Moments with Bob
Episode 1: Bob's first show! Bob: Man oh man oh man! I'm soo nervous! Cameraman: Were on the air in nexus City, Avant Heights, Nimbus City, Dragonville, and Pirateville. Oh, and not to mention Ninjago... Bob: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?! Cameraman: I dunno. Bob: -facepalm- I don't what to do, what to say, or where to go. *sees something* WAIT! Bob rushes to a box, with says "In case of show, break glass"* Bob: Okay, break glass.... WITH WHAT?! bob finds a 1 inch mallet in the box* Bob: Oh good lord. bob pulls out a laser gun, and nearly the box itself explodes* Bob: So far so good. *reads and sees the things* oh! bob rushes out of his house and out into Nexus City* Civilian: Hey looks, its Bob! Civilian 2: Holy Bricks, its Bob! Civilian 3: Its Bob! Civilian 4: BOB! SIGN MY PLASTIC Bob: Eeewwwwww.... bob reaches nexus tower, where fans follow him* Bob: GAH! bob runns to the faction leader meeting room, where he locks the door* Duke Exeter: Um.... hello? Dr Overbuild: Yeah, hi. Vanda Darkflame: Heloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Hael: Hi, matey Bob: Hey guys, darn fans, too many of 'em. Nexus Jay: That's good, actually. Bob: Where'd you come from? Nexus Jay: I took a wrong turn in Nimbus Plaza, and I was led to Forbidden Valley, where a dragon chased tme to the Giant Tree, where I hid. Then NINJAS saw me and I was chased to the Paradox Refinery, where Brick Fury tried trolling with me by shooting at me, and the horsemen scared me to the dragons den, where a dragon ate me. Not ATE. I got him to spit me out. And the force of the dragon's spitting was so large, I ended up here. Bob:... Eh, seems like a normal day to me. Nexus Jay: here's something that's gonna make it NOT normal. nexus jay points out the window, and the dragon's saliva rushes at an incredible speed. Bob: GET TO COVER! GET TO PONCHOS OR HAZMAT SUITS! THIS AINT GONNA BE PRETTY! everyone dives under a table which Duke flipped over* the saliva hits the Tower with so much force, the windows break, and the Tower's bricks are partially broken* DrOverbuild: Oh good lord, that's gonna take HOURS! Nexus Jay: Not without your other assembly members. DrOverbuild: True dat. I'll call them right now. Nexus Jay: Wait, wait, wait. You say "true dat"?! Who DOESN'T?! Window Washer: Me. Bob: Now where'd yo- nevermind. i already know. Window Washer: You should, cause this tower has like, a ton of floors and windows! Bob: true dat. Nexus Jay: STOP SAYING THAT!!! Bob: Alright, alright, just take a chill pill. Window Washer: *extremely excited* PILLS! Bob: *sigh* Good lord, keep yourself decent, man! cameraman comes, panting hard* Bob: It took you a half hour to get here... Camerman: Im sorry, I'm sorry! But your car, it wasn't working! Bob: Overbuild, after you're done with the Tower, can you repair my car? DrOverbuild: Sure! I'll do that tomorrow! Bob: Tomorrow?! DrOverbuild: Yeah, because were out of time for this episode! Bob: Oh! Announcer: What wacky adventure will Bob get himself into on.... Moments with Bob! Bob: Where'd you come from? Announcer: *sigh* Episode 2: A Heavy Situation Bob: Overbuild said he'd fix my car today, and he said he's coming at 3 PM. Bob looks at the clock, which reads "3:01 PM" Bob: *to clock* YOU CALLIN' MY FRIEND A LIAR?! Clock: No. Bob: :O Dr Overbuild: Bob! Bob: Doc! Overbuild: So... where's your car? Bob: The garage Clock: Ain't that the truth. Overbuild: That clock can TALK?! Bob: Uh no... Shut up, clock! bob and overbuild go to the garage* Overbuild: Now whats wrong with your car? Bob: Apparently it won't start. Overbuild: *pulls out sandwich* That's because you've been ransacked by heavys. Bob: Heavys!? Overbuild: They're quite vicious creatures. Measure at 3 millimeters tall and weigh 900 tons. Bob: Heh. Overbuild: They can destroy cars nearly instantly. When they do, a sandwich is left th- hey, where's the sandwich. Bob: *eating the sandwich* What... Overbuild: This is gonna be hard... 30 minutes later...* Overbuild: Done! Bob: Thank you! Overbuild leaves* Bob: Now to drive... bob hops in his car* engine revs* Bob: Alright, lets see what you can d- cars explodes* Bob: What the... bob finds hundreds of sandwiches* Bob: Uh oh.... heavys surround Bob* Bob climbs a tree, but the heavys are gaining on him* Bob: HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clock: Looks like you're in a HEAVY SITUATION. YYYEAAAHH BUDDY. Bob: I thought I told you to shut up! Announcer: Will Bob's Heavy Situation have its light answer? We'll find out next episode on.... MOMENTS WITH BOB! Bob: How do you keep getting here?! Announcer: *sigh* Clock: Magic. Bob: Shut up. Clock: No. Episode 3: Heavy Situations lead to a Heavy Answers. Bob: Uh oh... the heavies gain on him* Heavies: MINIFIGS ARE DELIIIIIIIIIIIICOUS. Bob: STAY BACK! Bob runs!* the heavies chase him* Bob: HHHEEEELLLPPPP!!!!!!! bob is cornered by the Heavies* Bob: This is the end... the heavies explode* the smoke clears, and a minifig is revelaed* Bob: Thank you! You saved me! Gary: No problem. My name's Gary the Grenade Guy. Yours? Bob: Bob. Gary: Isn't that to... ordinary? Bob: Mine isn't too long at least... Gary: (raging!) why you little!!!! gary runs to bob* a disc like object flies in the air, then explodes, and knocks Gary back to bob's house* Bob: So that's where my Frisbee went. At Bob's house... Gary: This must be Bob's house. Time to do a little REBUILDING. Or.... REBREAKING... If his house had broken before... Bob: Not this time Gary: Where'd you come from? Bob: Over there. Gary: Where? Bob: THERE!!! Gary: Take a chill pill! Cameraman: PILLS!!! Bob: You were here this WHOLE TIME and you didn't BOTHER to help me when the Heavies attacked? Cameraman: No.... Bob: *grunts angrily* Gary: U MAD? Bob: (extremely mad) WHY YES I AM!!!!!!! the force of Bob's voice blows gary into a mountain thousands of miles away* Bob: Glad that guy finally went away. He was getting on my ner- Gary: Hello! Bob: (raging) WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA??????????????? Gary: Your uber voice threw the cameraman away, not me. Bob: I sure wish it was you. Gary: Shut up. Bob: You. Gary: You. Bob: You. Gary: You. over 9000 minutes later* Reader: WHAT 9000?!?!?!? Bob: You. Gary: You. Cameraman: Shut UP!!!! bob and gary are asleep* Cameraman: Oh. cameraman looks around* Cameraman: *whispering* Is this the end of the episode? Announcer: *whispering* yes. Cameraman: Oh. *leaves* Announcer: *still whispering* what adventures will bob and gary get themselves in tomorrow on.... *normal voice* Moments with Bob! Bob: *sleeptalking* Where'd... you come.... from.... Announcer: *facepalm* Oh great, now I've got a hand-shaped mark on my face. Episode 4: Have I gone insane? bob wakes up, noticing Gary is missing* Bob: Where am I? Speaker: You are in the 1st annual (i hope) LEGO Games FIGHT TO THE SMASH!!! Bob: Oh brick... siren blares loudly* Random Person 1: YAHH!!! *charges at Bob with a knife* Bob: AHH!!! *jumps to the side, and the person's knife stabs into another person's back* Random Person 2: Ow!!! Bob: *grabs an arrow, the bow is missing* Take this! *stabs the arrow in random person 1's back* Random Person 3: YAHHHH!!! *many arrows fly to Bob* Random Person 4: Take this!!! *stabs random person 3* Random person 5: *pushes random person 4 off a cliff* Random Person 6: *an arrow shoots in random person 5's head* Random person 7: *is impaled by a spear* Random Person 8: *eaten by random person 9* Random Person 9: *dies of food poisoning from eating random person 8* Random person 10: *is stunned so much he faints* Bob: *bob dodges all the arrows* Whew... bob explodes* Bob: *wakes up for real* AHHHH!!!!! Gary: WHAT? Bob: I think I had Inception..... Gary: Cool.... Bob: No, it was BRICKception.... Gary: Intriguing. Bob: Before I ACTUALLY woke up, I was in "The LEGO Games", sorta like The Hunger Games, except no Katniss and Peeta, there are 10 people, it was the first one, and I forgot what else. Gary: Deep. I dreamed about myself dreaming. Bob: You had Brickception too, eh? Gary: Yeah. Bob+Gary: Have I gone insane? Bob: You know how much I hate it when in the show, it says the title of the episode in it. Gary: Whaddya mean? Bob: When we both said "Have I gone insane?". Gary: Oh. Bob: Yeah. Gary: So.... Whaddya wanna do..... Bob: Its really hot out, how about hitting the beach? Gary: Okay, I'll grab my stuff! Link appears* Link: I'm sueing you for stealing my copyrighted line! gary: In what? Link: In the CD-I game "Link: The Faces Of Evil". gary: oh. Bob: So we'll hit the beach after your court trial? Gary: I think you'll be going alone. Bob: Oh.... Announcer: What will be the result of Gary's court trial? Find out soon on.... MOMENTS WITH BOB!!!! Bob: Seriously, how do you get here? Announcer: You guys were here in the last episode, and so was I. Bob: What about other places? Announcer: Magic. Bob: Seriously. Announcer; Yeah. Episode 5: Court Wars You see everyone in the court, and the court is silent* Judge: We are all here to hear the judgement and fate of *picks up paper* Gary the Grenade Guy? Wow. Uh, ok. Let's just get on with this. Gary Lawyer: Gary is innocent of *picks up paper* "stealing a copyrighted quote of a person without express-written consent"? I don't even know what "consent" means! Judge: AHEM..... Gary Lawyer: Anyway, my client is innocent because you can't copyright a quote unless its the company motto. So Phillips CD-I's motto is "Okay, I'll grab my stuff"?! That's weird. AND... the original quote was "Great, I'll grab my stuff." Gary said "Okay" instead of "Great", therefore he did not say the correct comment. Our work here is done. Judge: Wow.... Sorry, Link, but I don't think you've won. I mean, that was beautiful. Link: Oh, dodongos! Judge: Uh.... take him away? I don't even know what "dodongo" is. Gary: Same Judge: Alright, Gary. You've won. Gary: WOOHOO!!!!! Bob: Congrats! Now let's hit the beach. Gary: okay! they step outside and its pouring* Bob: Run home? Last one there get hypothermia! Gary: You're on! Announcer: We apologize for the short episode, but I hope you enjoyed this, Episode 6 is coming soon, stay tuned to MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Bob: Seriously, how do you manage getting to me? Announcer: I dunno. Episode 6: A Shocking Twist bob and gary are inside, panting* Bob: Tie, i demand a rematch! Gary: Fine. gary and bob step outside* Gary: Its still raining. Bob: Too bad. ready. Set. Go! gary speeds past bob* Gary: I'm winning! Bob: Ugh! gary is struck by lightning* Bob: I win! That was SHOCKING. Heheheheheh. Gary: Call... an... ambulance... you.... * faints* At the hospital* Doctor: Bob, Gary will be okay, but he'll be here for a week, or in story terms, 5 chapters. Bob: Oh, cool, well that means I can somewhat still live and privacy and host the show as I-- WHHHAAATTTT!?!?!?!? Doctor: You'll make it, now go before I charge you a ridiculous amount of money. bob exits, its now sunny* At home..* Bob: (in mind) What am I going to do? Without Gary, I have do catchy sidekick. That's it. I'll have to find a new sidekick! bob sets up a "Sidekick Auditions sign* Bob: I hope this works. Announcer: Will Bob find the perfect sidekick before Gary recovers? We'll find out in the future episode of... MOMENTS WITH BOB! Bob: How did y-. Announcer: Dont even ask. Episode 7: Epic Evac many are in a line* Dave: Okay uh, my name's Dave er whatever. Bob: Okay. What've you got. Dave: Uh... Ding fries are d- Bob: NEXT! Dave walks away, another person walks in* Bob: Okay, what've you got... Jay: Okay, m y names Jay and um.... Bob: What've you got? Jay: Did ya hear the one about Edd Gould? Man he w- Bob: NEXT! Jay walks away, another person walks* Bob: Who are you? Fletcher: Mah name's Fletcher. But people call me "Fletch". Bob: Okay "Fletch", what've you got. Fletcher: Okay... So a prate walks into a club for ninjas, and the ninja slices the pirate's legs off. and the pirate says "Arr, at least I'm half the man I used to be." Bob: * laughing hysterically* You're in! Fletcher: Really? Bob: Yeah! Fletcher: Cool! Bob: AUDITIONS ARE OVER!!! the people begin to riot* Bob and Fletcher: AAHHH!!!!! the both run inside, locking and barricading all doors and windows* Bob: What are we gonna do? Fletcher: I know! Bob: What Fletcher: Get help! Bob: Derp... Fletcher: Look, its mah first episode alright? Bob: Okay, and I don't think signing their plastic will work because in the law its counted as "inappropriate contact". Fletcher: Some fans, Bob: I know right. one of the barricades break and the people come in* Fletcher: Ahh!! Bob: To the ROFLcopter! bob and fletcher go in* Bob: Okay, we're off! ROFLcopter (system): Bob's ROFLcopter goes soi soi soi soi soi. the ROFLcopter takes off* Fletcher: Speaking of ROFLcopter, they're sure not having one. Bob: * laughing hysterically* How do you come up with this stuff? Fletcher: I dunno. Bob: Let's go to Nexus Tower, they won't kill us there. Fletcher: Good plan. At the landing pad... the ROFLcopter lands* Bob: Hey guys we're.... the crowd is there* Fletcher: How do they move that fast? Bob: I dunno! Announcer: Bob and his new sidekick Fletcher are cornered by angry fans, some of which are birds! Bob: really? Announcer: Yeah. ANYWAY.... will Fletcher and Bob survive? Find out next Episode on... MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Fletcher: And Fletcher! Bob&Announcer: *sigh* Episode 8: Parachutes n' Planes the crowd gains closer* Bob: Fletchy, good buddy, we may die right here. Fletcher: I hope not. Bob: *grabs parachutes* Fletcher: Where'd you find those? Bob: No time to tell you. bob tackles fletcher over the rail and activates their parachutes* Fletcher: Who has the ball? Bob: Them. 30 minutes later Fletcher: Still falling? Bob: Well, were not extremely far so we sho- bob and fletcher are hit by a plane* Fletcher: Our parachutes! Bob: A plane! All planes have parachutes! Fletcher: So.... Bob: Chute Theft Aero, mah boi Fletcher: I got a door to the baggage open. bob and fletcher climb inside* Bob: Okay, there's an opening to the plane hatch, where the parachutes are. bob and fletcher get into the hatch, and see the parachutes* fletcher steps on someone's foot while sneaking* Guy: YOWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bob and fletcher take the parachutes, open the plane door and jump out and activate the parachute* Fletcher: Mission success, wer- *snap, crackle,* Bob: In a tree. Fletcher: How low was that plane? I dunno, but it sure destroyed my house roof. Bob: This is your house Fletcher: Yup, I don't live far from Nexus Tower. Bob: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Fletcher: Yeah. Bob: I'm calling Dr Overbuild, he's gotta fix your house fast if we wanna go to my house and live. dials* Dr Overbuild: Hello? Bob: Yeah, I need you to repair my friend Fletcher's house, he doesn't live far from you guys. Dr Overbuild: Coming! GOTTA MOVE THAT GEAR! Bob: Gotta move that ear? Overbuild hangs up* Announcer: Will Overbuild make it in time to repair Fletcher's house? We'll find out next time on.... MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Fletcher: And Fle- Announcer: Don't even ask. Episode 9: Rebuild and Re-find?! dr overbuild arrives at Fletcher's house* Bob: Thanks for coming, now fix Fletcher's house fast before the fans kill us! Dr Overbuild: Haven't you heard? Bob: That the bird is the word? Dr Overbuild: That, and the fans have calmed down. Riot Teams and Psychologists have made them calm down. Bob: Yes!!! Dr Overbuild: Let's get started! 30 minutes later Dr Overbuild: Were almost done, but for Fletcher's zero-gravity room we née- Bob: YOU HAVE A ZERO-G ROOM!? Fletcher: Yeah, I won it on The Captain Price Is Right, where you have to answer questions about Captain Price and I won. Bob: Congrats! Fletcher: Thanks, the Zero-G room has a ceiling fan. Bob: I don't think a ceiling fan for a Zero-G room is such a good idea... Fletcher: So that's what happened to my finger. Bob: Minifigs don't have fingers, we have grabbers Fletcher: Oh, then that was a dream, but the ceiling fan was uninstalled by Dr Overbuild. Dr Overbuild: You're welcome!!! Fletcher: Yea... Dr Overbuild: To make your Zero-G room have Zero-G, we need a Hypersonic Luftwig Class Zero-G Mechanism. Bob: Uh... Dr Overbuild: The only working one in existence that's not OVER 9,OOO dollars is the one in The Factory Of A Brighter Future, the factory was destroyed by the Maelstrom 30 years ago, and Maelstrom forces still remain there, but they don't know where it is, but I do! Fletcher: Then why didn't you get it? Dr Overbuild: Butterscorch. Bob: I'll go get bread Dr Overbuild: No, you need weaponry like a sword! bob and fletcher grab a sword* Fletcher: So how do we destroy the Maelstrom? Dr Overbuild: Near the Zero-G machine, there's a generator that brings life to the Maelstrom forces there, if you STEALTHILY destroy it, the Maelstrom there will be destroyed and you can get the Zero-G machine! Bob: Quick! To the Bob-Mobile! batman theme music* bob and fletcher get in the Bob-Mobile* Bob: Off to The Factory Of A Brighter Future! Announcer: What wacky adventures will Bob and Fletcher experience in their adventure through the perilous Factory Of A Brighter Future? Find out next time on... MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Fletcher: And... Announcer: *facepalm* Episode 10(the editor removed the cake emote because it was a "lie"): The Factory Of A Brighter Future bob and fletcher arrive at the factory* Bob: We're here Fletcher: Dr Overbuild said it was in the top floor, the 35th to be precise. Bob: Now how are we gonna get up there? Fletcher: I see Dr Overbuild's old helicopter over there. bob and fletcher go to the heli and get in* Bob: Off we go! the heli takes off* Fletcher: This is going smooth! Bob: Agre- the heli explodes, and bob and fletcher are blown to the 35th floor* Fletcher: According to Overbuild, the generator should be here! Bob: Where we're standing? Fletcher: Apparently so- the floor collapses, and they land near the generator* Bob: That liar.... Fletcher: Nevermind that! We gotta input something to destroy the generator! Bob: Hmm.... Ah! bob types "self-destruct"* Fletcher: Take cover!!! nothing happens* Stromling: I heard something from the generator room! Stromling Mech: Y0U AR3 PR0BAB1Y H3AR1NG TH1NG$ Stromling: I'm not! Stromling Mech: Y0U W3R3 TURN3D D0WN FR0M TH3 N3XU$ F0RC3 F0R CRAZ1N3E$$... Stromling: Grr....... the door opens* Bob: I'm outta ideas... Fletcher: Shh!!!! Bob: K Fletcher: I know what to type. Fletcher types "Chuck Norris"* the entire factry explodes again* Bob: You always know what to say, don't ya? Fletcher: We'lll the Maelstrom is gone an- the Zero-G machine falls on Fletcher* Bob: To the Bob-Mobile! Fletcher: That's it, I'm gonna ask Overbuild if he can build me a Heli-Fletcher. batman theme music* At home... Fletcher's at least* Bob: We got the Zero-G machine! Dr Overbuild: Great! *installs it* Fletcher: My house is back to normal! Bob: The Bob-Mobile helped! Fletcher: I did too! Bob: Whatever, and also I- Fletcher: I wanna Heli-Fletcher! Dr Overbuild: Okay, Fletcher, it'll be done tomorrow! Bob: Tomorrow? Fletcher: I was gonna ask that. Bob: Wanna play basketball? Fletcher: Okay! bob and fletcher go to play basketball (that'll be next episode, 'lil spoiler!)* Dr Overbuild: Ever since Gary was injured in Episode 7, he is scheduled to return in Chapter 12, which is very close. This means we may never see Fletcher again... Announcer: Will Bob beat Fletcher in basketball? Will Fletcher be gone forever? Find out on episode 11(for the basketball) and Episode 12 (for Fletcher's fate) to find out on... Bob: *from afar* Moments With Bob! Fletcher: And Fletch- Clock(remember the talking clock?): *sigh* And Fletcher... Fletcher: Stop stealing my lines... Announcer: Anyway... we'll see you next time! *whispers* On Moments With Bob! Bob: I heard that! Announcer: Grr.... Episode 11: Portal Kombat Bob: That was a good game Fletcher! Fletcher: For you. The scores were... Bob: OVER 9OOO!!!! and I got.... negative 49... Bob: I don't see how that's humanly possible. Fletcher: We're minifigs, not humans. Bob: Fine then, minifig-ly possible! Fletcher: * facepalm* Dr Overbuild: boys boys, I both got you an award for defeating the Maelstrom at the Factory. Bob: What is it? Fletcher: Money? Bob: Rares? Fletcher: Power? Bob: Women? Dr Overbuild: A portal gun. Fletcher: Valve is gonna kill us... Dr Overbuild: There are 3 of us, and Valve can't count to 3, so Valve will say its an uncountable amount and retreat. Bob: I love your logic. Dr Overbuild: Uh... thanks... maelstrom army comes in* Fletcher: Invasion! Dr Overbuild: I also got a minfig smashing pit! Bob: What will we do with just portal guns? Dr Overbuild: There's a ceiling over the machine, put a portal there, and another over the small army and kaboom! Fletcher: Good plan! Bob: Lets FINISH THEM!!! fletcher and bob put two portals next to each other, forming a bigger portal* Fletcher: Hey stromlings! Dinner! Right here right now! stromlings run, instead they ALL fall through the Portal and into the machine* Dr Overbuild: Success! They're all defeated! Bob and Fletcher: Woo-hoo! Announcer: Looks like Bob and Fletcher used Portal Kombat to defeat the Maelstrom army! We'll see you next time on Moments With Bob! Bob: Wait, Episode 12's next... Announcer; Yes. Bob: That's when Gary comes back... Fletcher: Who's Gary? Bob: Long story.... Fletcher: What? Bob: *sigh* Announcer: As Episode 12 approaches and Gary's return comes, what will happen to Fletcher? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Chapter 12: Fletcher's Fate Fletcher: Bob, who's Gary?! Bob: Um... uh.... Gary: Who called me? Fletcher: YOU!!! Gary: Yeah... me? Bob: Look guys, stop okay? This is a COMEDY, not Street Fighter... Fletcher: Just tell me who Gary is? Bob: Well, there were heavies trying to eat me, and Gary blew them up, saving my life. So we became best friends until he got struck by lightning and was out for 5 episodes. I didn't wanna tell you because I thought you would get mad and quit, and I would have no sidekick, and I would lose my job, and I'd live in the street like comedians who aren't funny anymore! Fletcher: Wow... you kept a major secret from me to save your fortune and show!? Bob: Fletcher, look I- Fletcher: You don't need to do any more talking, I'm outta here... Bob: FLETCHER!!! Gary: Ah, don't mind him, at least you've got me! Bob: I guess you're right, and Fletcher was better than me, and I'm REALLY bad... Gary: I recall you saying that I was "below you"... Bob: I don't remember it. Bob's Mind: Yes, you do. Bob: Quiet! Gary: Uh... Bob: Look, me and Fletcher became excellent friends, okay? Gary: I know. Bob: Gary, we need to find Fletcher and apologize immediately! Gary: Will do! Bob: We just need some help. Gary: From who? Who can find a lost person. Bob: Hael Storm. Gary: * shrieks and grabs an umbrella* Bob: Its sunny... Gary: Oh. Bob: From now on, our personal buddies mission is to find Fletcher before he hates me forever. Gary: That won't take long... Bob: The quest? I like your spunk, and I hate spunk. But you made me like spunk just now! Gary: No, Fletcher hating you forever. Bob: I hate spunk now... Announcer: After a tragic day, will Bob and Gary find Fletcher before Bob and Gary become forgotten and hated? Find out on... MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Gary: And Gary! Announcer: Fletcher had the same problem with the title.... Episode 13: Advanced Air Armament Armada At Hael Storm's Hideout! Bob: Hael, we need your help! Hael: *sigh* Lemme guess, your Bat Lord Staff disappeared, I AM NOT A MYTHRAN PEOPLE, I AM A FACTION LEADER!!!!! Bob: Calm down, we were just asking if you could help us find Fletcher! Hael: Fletcher? I used to know him! He was one of my scouts! Bob: Fletcher's in the Venture League?! Hael: He sure is! Luckily, I implanted all Venture League members with a tracking chip in their suits. Bob: Really? Did you implant one in Fletcher? Hael: Obviously.... Hey, TheVentureDude is in Nimbus Plaza right now! Random Person: *shrieks, then runs to Nimbus Plaza* Gary: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we just need to find Fletcher! Hael: *while typing on system* Fletcher... Fletcher... Fletcher... Ah! Gary: Where is he? Hael: He's attending a Brickknot concert in Red Blocks! Gary: Which is at.... Hael: Nimbus Station! Bob: Great! But how will we get there? Hael: I could take you both in my helicopter! Gary: A helicopter?! I dunno abo- Bob: That'd be great! *stomps on Gary's foot* Gary: OW!!! Bob: Sorry! *whispers* Not. Gary: I heard that! Bob: D'oh! Hael: Come on! In the Nexus Force hangar... Hael: Here it is! Now, hop in! bob and gary go in, as well as Hael, who is at the controls* ROFLcopter (system): HAEL'S ROFLCOPTER GOES SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI... the ROFLcopter takes off* Bob: Hey! I have a ROFLcopter too! Hael: Cool! Gary: I have grenades and bombs! Hael: Cool story bro. Gary: Shall I tell it again? Hael: Nope.avi Gary: :( Bob: I also have a Bob-Mobile! Hael: BOSS!!! in mid-flight, Maelstrom Fighters charge at them* Hael: Here we go!!! Gary: *hums Star Wars battle theme* Bob: Thank you, its perfectly fitting Gary: *to the tune of Star Wars battle theme* Thank you so much Bob, it's such a pleasure! the heli's weapons fire, taking down a few* Bob: Nice shot! a maelstrom fighter launches 4 rockets at the heli, 3 miss, 1 hits* ROFLcopter (system): HAEL'S ROFLCOPTER'S GOIN' DOWN! the heli falls* all scream* BOOM!* the heli has crashed in a mountain range not too far from Red Blocks* Bob (weakly): I-i-i-i-is everyone oka-a-a-ay?? Gary: (weakly): I d-d-d-don't know. Hael (weakly): Man-n-n-n, that c-c-c-crash really b-b-b-beat u-u-u-us up... Bob: Red Blocks is.... right... the-e-e-e-ere..... Gary: We can make it! Hael: Alright. they all weakly get up* Bob: Now, to find Fletcher! they all run to Red Blocks, not as weak* Announcer: Will the gang ever find Fletcher and make amends? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 14: Tying the Knot. the gang runs to DJ Studd's podium, and grab binoculars* Bob: Do you see anything? Gary: People. Bob: Besides that. Gary: Nothing. Hael: I see Fletcher, he's leaving! Bob: RUN! bob and gary take a car, and drive in front on Fletcher, blocking his escape* Fletcher: What do you want? Bob: Look, bro, I'm sorry, friends? Fletcher: No. Gary: Look! fletcher steps into a helicopter, which takes off* Bob: Gary, hit the pilot! gary shoots, and it hits the propellor* Gary: Ooops Announcer: That's the 2nd helicopter crash so far in only 2 chapters! Bob: Not now... Announcer: Oh... the helicopter explodes, but Fletcher jumps out and is fine* Fletcher: It was a Maelstrom Spy! You saved my life! Of course I forgive you! Bob: Great! Gary: (under his breath) It only took a life-saving... bob elbows Gary* Gary: Ow! Bob: It's great we're friends again! Nexus Jay (over PA System): ATTENTION ALL NEXUS FORCE SOLDIERS, A WAR AGAINST THE MAELSTROM IS IN AFFECT, ALL SOLDIERS ARE ORDER TO GO TO NEXUS TOWER FOR PREPARATION IMMEDIATELY. Fletcher: We gotta go. Hael: I think you're right. Bob: He is. Gary: Mmm-hmm. Announcer: As a war is declared, Bob and the gang must go fight against the Maelstrom!How will preparation and even the WAR turn out? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Bob: What's really weird is that me and Fletcher are friends again for hardly half of an episode and we ALREADY have to go to war... Announcer: I know, it's kinda messed up. Moments with Bob: Episode 15: Fallout fails! Bob: Come on, this war shouldn't be THAT bad! Fletcher: I guess, what the worst that could happen? a nuke is dropped on Nimbus Station, only Gary, Fletcher, Bob, and Hael remain* Gary: That. Hael: Exploration anyone? Bob: It's like his catchphrase... Hael: Fine, be left behind in this wasteland... Bob: WAIT!!! I'M COMING!!! just then a large Nexus Force ship comes and takes the Heroes away, to Nexus Tower* Gary: Are we in hostage? Duke: No. After the Nuke, nobody survived but you. Nexus Jay: And me! Duke: And that guy. Nexus Jay: Hey! Duke: Anyway, Bob, Fletcher, Gary, you will be our Spec Ops troops in the war. Bob: WHAT?! Fletcher! Sp'ops! Yes! Gary: I guess... Duke: The Maelstrom forces made a Stromling Soldier Generator! I need you to infiltrate it and destroy it, so we can take back Nimbus Station! Bob: The Battle of Nimbus Station II... Duke: Yep, Wen Wuzzit is gonna need another portal for that... Gary: I bet! Duke: Let's get you prepared! Announcer: As our comeback episode, Gary, Fletcher, and Bob are now in the line of duty, the front line! How will the mission turn out? Will it fail, will it succeed? Find out on MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Fletcher: Which is back for good! Announcer: Yeah, I guess... Episode 16: Preparing is half the battle. Bob: What's the plan? Duke: I'm gonna tell you that. Gary: When? WE DON'T HAVE TIME! Duke: SHUT UP. Okay, we'll sneak to the Generator, plant a bomb, get as many soldiers as we can to the generator, then blow the thing to bits. Fletcher: PIECES. Duke: Which is what you'll 3 become if you don't complete this correctly. Bob: It can't be that hard. Duke: It's an elaborate process so elaborate, all the other elaborate processes you've done won't be as elaborate as this elaborate process. Gary: Huh? Fletcher: In a nutshell, it's the hardest thing we'll ever do in our lives. Bob: Except the Hunger Games. Gary: That's in a book! Fletcher: So? Duke: So nothing. Let's get you ready. after the readiness* Bob, Gary, and Fletcher some walking out slowly with machine guns in their hands with smoke behind them* Fletcher: This video game is awesome! Gary: HIYAAA!!! HOOYAH!!! YAHH!!!!!!! Bob: Do you think we should get ready? Gary: Ok. they come walking out in heavy armor, swords, shields, and bombs* Duke: Let's go. Bob, Gary, and Fletcher step in the Stealth ship, which takes off* Duke: Good luck. Fletcher: We won't need it. bob elbows Fletcher* Fletcher: OW! Announcer: How will the mission go? Will the team succeed? We'll find out on MOMENTS WITH BOB!!! Bob: SHHH! You'll blow our cover! Announcer: Ok. Episode 17: Very EMPressive the ship lands* Duke: Remember; STAY HIDDEN. Bob: Will do! Gary: How will these gillie suits help in a LAB? Fletcher: They'll think were swamp monsters? Gary: I guess. Bob: LES DOO DIS. Gary: The generator is up that hill! Fletcher: Seems easy. OH WAIT... Bob: What? Fletcher: I get leg cramps. Gary: Get that checked out by a doctor! Fletcher: NO! It's better than being dead! Bob: There's a life lesson for you. Gary: Yeah. Fletcher: Remember that, kids. Having a cramping leg is better than being dead! Bob: Are we going up that hill or what? Gary: Ok. Fletcher: But my leg! Bob: No. Just, no. at the top of the generator* Gary: How will we attract them? Fletcher: Then trap them? Bob: Here. HEY SOLDIERS! Gary: What are you doing? fletcher plants the bomb* bob builds a trap* Fletcher: This better work... a large amount of troops are in the generator trap* the crew runs to the ship* Duke: Good job. NOW DETONATE. bob presses a button, and the generator explodes, so do the trapped soldiers, the debris smashes the remaining Maelstrom* Duke: Mission accomplished. Announcer: As the team's victory over Nimbus Station is over, the team must travel with the faction leaders for their next mission on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 18: Unexpected Visitors Duke: Nimbus Station is ours! Bob: Woo! Gary: But are there more missions? Fletcher: We're in Spec Ops, what do you think? Gary: Oh. Duke: Right, the next mission is to defend the construction of the Sentinel Base Camp and the Paradox Facility in Avant Gardens, we'll have to defend the Facility first, since Maelstrom samples are there. Bob: Alright, how about the base camp? Duke: Our best-of-the-best soldiers will defend it with their lives! At the Base Camp...* soldiers sleeping* they wake up when the ship lands* Soldier 1: Quick! Look busy! Soldiers 2: OH YEAH MAELSTROM BAD... NEXUS STUFF... NEXUS=GOOD... Soldier 1: OH YEAH.. ANOTHER BUSY DAY.... Duke: Good! Then what explains the sneak stromlings? Soldier 2: I got them! *slays the stromlings* Duke: Excellent, now defend the base camp, we'll fix it soon, but first, the refinery. Both Soldiers: Yes, sir! Duke: Good. duke and the team go to the refinery* soldiers resume sleeping* Announcer: How will the mission go? Will the refinery be safe? Will the soldier stop sleeping? Find out next time on Moments With Bob! Episode 19: Danger close! Bob: Alright, men, what is our goal? Gary: TO... UH... Fletcher: Defend... Bob: *sigh* Defend the refinery as repairs commence. Gary+Fletcher: Oh! a wave of stromlings comes* Bob: Alright, what should we do? Gary: I think we should each take a certain area to defend, what about you Fletcher? Fletcher? Fletcher: ALL RIGHT CHUMS, LET'S DO THIS. LEROY!!! JENKINS!!!!!! Bob: Okay, Bob get the area near Epsilon Starcracker, I'll get the area to the side of the refinery, and Gary, you'll get the Launch Pad. Gary: Excellent! Fletcher: Oh my bricks! Stromling rush! Kekekekekekekekeke! Bob: What? Gary: Memes... Bob: Oh. Fletcher: YEAH, SON, HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING DEFEATED BY NEXUS, HUH? Gary: I'm sure he enjoys it. Bob: Yep. Fletcher: WELL THEY CAN'T GET ENOUGH! the Spider Queen pounces near the Refinery, and the waves of Maelstrom retreat to the Sentinel Base Camp* Gary: Um, guys. We have company! Bob: Slay it! For the Nexus Force! Fletcher: FOR NARNIA! bob and gary stare at fletcher* Fletcher: What? I loved the books! Bob: Yeah, I guess. Gary: Couldn't stop reading. Fletcher: Now are we gonna continue this book club or defend the Refinery? Gary: Oh. Bob: CHARGE! Announcer: The gang engages in fierce battle with the Spider Queen! How will the battle turn out? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 20: Super Maelstrom Battle Royale! Spider Queen: Come at me! Bob: Charge! the team slashes their swords at the Spider Queen, who is then badly injured* Spider Queen: ATTACK! 15 spiderlings charge at the heroes* Fletcher: * shrieks* I'm scared of Spiders! *runs to base camp* Gary: FLETCHER! Bob: Let him go, he could help the soldiers slay the legion of Mechs and Stromlings. Gary: Bob, there's another invasion! Bob: Okay, you go help Fletcher, and I'll slay the Spider Queen. Gary: Ok! *runs to base camp to help Fletcher* bob slays all the Spiderlings* Spider Queen: Alright, Bob, you're finished! *the spider queen captures Bob in a web* Fletcher: Bob's trapped! Gary: What?! Fletcher: The Spider Queen trapped Bob and taking him to Block Yard! Gary: Let's go rescue him! Fletcher and gary launch to Block Yard* Fletcher: He's up there! On that mountain! Gary: We have to climb it! Fletcher: Remember my leg cramps? Gary: Yeah. Fletcher: They're kicking in again! Gary: Should probably get that checked out by a doctor... Fletcher: I never had the time to... Gary: Why don't you make the time? Fletcher: I never saw it like that! Thanks! Gary: You're welcome! Announcer: Gary and Fletcher must rescue Bob! How will it go? Find out next time on Moments With Bob! Episode 21: To the Rescue! gary and fletcher are climbing the mountain* Gary: Come on! We're so close! Fletcher: Remember those leg cramps? Gary: Yea, trying to forget them. Fletcher: They're back now... Gary: NO, PLEASE! Fletcher: OW! My leg! Gary: *mockingly* Ow! My everything! Fletcher: There's nothing I can do! Gary: Except climb. C'MON at the top of the mountain* Bob: Fletcher! Gary! I'm so glad you're here! Now rescue me before—Spider Queen: Before I come? I'm afraid you're too late to save your friend! Fletcher: No we're not! We're right on time, see? *shows Spider Queen watch* Spider Queen: Oh... BUT YOU'RE STILL TOO LATE! MWAHAHAHA!!! Gary: Not if we duel you first! Spider Queen: It's on! gary pulls out his grenade launcher, and fletcher pulls out his sword* Spider Queen: Attack!!! an army of 100 spiderlings charges at Gary and Fletcher* Fletcher: WE'RE DOOMED... Gary: For now... gary presses a button, then an imagination nuke is dropped, destroying all of the spiderlings, and nearly destroying the Spider Queen, who is on the edge of Block Yard, unable to get up* Fletcher: THAT... WAS... AMAZING! Gary: Told ya we weren't doomed. fletcher unties Bob, who takes his confiscated sword* Spider Queen: You have won, Bob... This time... Bob: Too bad, it was the tournament finals. *bob pushes the Spider Queen off the edge* Spider Queen: *whilst falling* NNNNOOOOO!!!!! Bob: Well, the Spider Queen's gone, and we're done here. Duke: *over radio* Come in, Nexus Spec Ops, come in, Nexus Spec Ops! Bob: What is it now? Duke *over radio* The facility is completed, ad now the base camp is under heavy fire! We need you there now! Bob: We're on our way! Announcer: How will the Battle for the Base Camp go? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 22: Base Camp Defense! the Team arrives at Base Camp, with soldiers struggling to defend it* Soldier 1: Help! Bob: We're on our way! Soldier 2: There's no ammo! Gary: Take these swords, and help us! Solider 1: Do you mean "help" help or (softly) help help. Fletcher: Help help. Soldier 2: Help help it is! *falls asleep* Bob: *sighs* "Help" help, then. Soldier 1: Let's go slay Maelstrom! Soldier 2: *wakes up* Aww... I was having a good dream! Gary: You'll have a better one if you help us, now come on! Fletcher: *to radio* We need an airstrike at coordinates X-3123, Y-374872, and Z-875353. Pilots: *over radio* We're on it. Bob: Who was that? Fletcher: Oh nobody. Bob: Were those the coordinates to my house? Gary: No, those are X-9896, Y-4234423- and Z-578543. Bob: Oh. just then, 4 jets come from the sky, dropping imagination bombs, wiping out a majority of the invading Maelstrom* Bob: ALRIGHT CHUMS, LET'S DO THIS, LEEROY!!! JENKINS!!!! bob and the others charge at the Maelstrom army, eventually destroying them all* Gary: We did it! Fletcher: Victory! Duke: *over radio* Come in, Spec Ops, come in, Spec Ops! Bob: What? Duke: *over radio* Report to Nimbus Station for a celebration party! Gary: Woo-hoo! I finally did something super heroic and was TAHNKED for it! Fletcher: You poor minifig... Bob: No time for delay, let's go! Announcer: The Spec Ops Squad goes to Nimbus Station to celebrate their victory! How will it go? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB Episode 23: PARTY TIME!!! the ship lands on Nimbus Plaza* All: CONGRATULATIONS! Bob: Thank you! Fletcher: Yeah thanks! Gary: *with cake in his mouth* Yeah, thanks! Duke: This party won't be a long one, with this war going on... Gary: Aww! So we won't have time for the pinata? Duke: There was never a pinata. gary begins crying* Bob: Anyway, let's just celebrate, the Maelstrom's mostly gone... Duke: MOSTLY?! We still have to take back Crux Prime and then go to the Maelstrom HQ to end this... Fletcher: Deep... Announcer: Duke was right, the party WASN'T going to be long, because near the middle of the party... alarm blares* Duke: What is it? Nexus Naomi: Nexus Tower is under attack! Duke: Alright, team, let's go! the ship blasts off to Nexus Tower* Announcer: Will the Defense of Nexus Tower be successful or will it EPIC FAIL? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 24: Power to the Tower! the army come close* Baron: *over megaphone* Don't make us attack! Stromling: *whispering to the Baron*That's why we came... Baron: Oh, anyway, attack!!!! the army charges* Bob: Not so fast! Baron: O RLY? troops run in faster* Gary: ACTIVATE DEFENSE SENTRIES! Fletcher: Got it! And I'll make sure no Spies sap it, Engineer is feeling depressed. Engineer: All I need it another Spy sappin' mah Sentries... a Spy comes close to Sentry* Engineer: HOLD IT SPY! Spy: What? Engineer: DON'T TOUCH THAT SENTRY! spy walks away, slowly and sadly* Engineer: Good thing he's gone. the armies clash* Stromling: Ahhh!!! I've been Nexus-bunked! Bob: That's right! *slays more Stromlings* Stromling: Baron... baron is reading* Stromling: Baron...? Baron continues reading* Stromling: BARON!!!! Baron: WHAT?! Stromling: They've wiped out some of our Army! Baron: Keep attacking! Stromling: But sir... Baron: Enough! I'm reading The Nexus Redemption, I love how I take over the Universe! Stromling: You mean WE took over the Universe! Baron: Grr.... Stromling: I'm going, I'm going! Baron: Deploy EMP. Stromling: Yes, sir! the EMP is a direct hit at Nexus Tower, shutting down all electrical equipment in the area, for both Nexus and Maelstrom* Bob: I'll guess we'll have to fight with just swords! Engineer: That's it! I'm gone! Too many sentries getting sapped... Fletcher: WAIT! NO! Gary: I think I know how we can restore OUR electronics! Bob: How? Gary: We'll have to find it first. Bob: Find what? Gary: Nexonium. Announcer: After the EMP, how will the crew find the Nexonium and restore power? The battle continues next episode on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 25: An Epical Journey! Somewhat. Gary: This way! bob and fletcher follow gary, where they stop at a huge pit* Fletcher: How deep is that?! Bob: Deeper than poetry. Gary: I think you mean "shallow". Bob: Oh. Fletcher: Let's use this! *puts ladder down* At the Nexonium Supply...* Gary: All right, now we need to take the Nexonium Gem to Nexus Tower and it'll power it again! Fletcher: Alright. *mines it with pickaxe, and hands it to Bob* Bob: Why do I have to carry it!? Gary: GO ON, WORKFORCE! Bob: Okay. At Nexus Tower* Fletcher: Duke! Duke: What? Bob: We found another power source! Gary: WE?! I found the pit! Fletcher: Well I mined it up! Bob: Well I carried it! Duke: Settle down, the EMP destroyed our electronic source, but Nexonium power can never be destroyed. Fletcher: Now that's efficiency! Gary: Like getting rid of you in the first place... Bob: Shh! Now let's go and defend the Tower. Duke: Oh, Bob! Bob: What? Duke: See that button over there? Bob: Yeah... Duke: Press it. bob presses button* Bob: And... Duke: Enjoy the fireworks. Bob: But it isn't the 4th of July yet! an imagination nuke drops, destroying all Maelstrom* Bob: That was easy. Announcer: The power is restored, and the battle is won! What will happen next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 26: A Huge Obstacle. Duke: Alright, we gotta go to the Baron after this. Bob: To say "hello"? Gary: Celebrate his birthday? Fletcher: Teach him to dance? Duke: No! To slay him for once and for all! Bob: That's not very nice! Gary: Yeah! After all he did for us! Fletcher: Wait, what DID he do for us? Bob: Nothing. Fletcher: Oh. Duke: Anyway, we gotta go now. And we'll take the new ship the Crux Avenger. Gary: Awesomeness! the ship is over Crux Prime* when suddenly, a fireball destroys the engine* Duke: We're going down! Evac all people now! everyone parachutes* Bob: That was a warm welcome to us... the ship crashes, and after the smoke clears, Butterscorch is revealed* All: Butterscorch! Announcer: The Crux Avenger crashes, and to make matters worse, Buttterscorch has appeared! How will the duel turn out? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 27: The Dragon Duel! all the heroes pull out their sword* Duke: Charge! all of the soldiers charge* Butterscorch: O RLY? butterscorch creates a fire blast, destroying all Nexus Force soldiers except the Faction Leader and the Spec ops crew* Bob: THIS DRAGON IS THE NEW CHUCK NORRIS. Gary: No, Tony Stark is! Fletcher: Only with his suit... Gary: *okay guy meme* Duke: But we can still stop him, see that boulder? Bob: Yeah. Duke: Plant these charges near the base, come back, then detonate, I'll keep him busy. Gary: We'll plant those charges like my phone company keeps charging me! Gary's Phone: You have been charged two million dollars in kitten photos. gary blows his phone up* Fletcher: That's why I got the iPhone 5! And the battery's already dead... At the top of the Mountain* bob plants the charges* Bob: Alright, let's go back. Duke: *over radio* Have you planted the explosives? Bob: Yes, danger close. At Butterscorch's Rock* bob presses, the button, blowing up the top of the mountain, and causing the boulder and other rocks hit Butterscorch* Butterscorch: Ow! Rocks! Hey! Stop it! Duke: This is for our ship and our comrades! duke pushes buttersorch off the edge of the rock* Bob: Awesome! We just have one problem... Gary: What? Fletcher: We're stuck. Announcer: Will the team ever get to the Baron's HQ? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 28: The Rainbow Factory Bob: How are we gonna get there? Gary: We'll consult the Rainbow Factory! Fletcher: This isn't My Little Pony Gary: No, the Rainbow Factory can help us! Bob: How? By making unicorns and fluffy bunnies appear? Fletcher: I wish. But really, how will a RAINBOW Factory help? Gary: Despite the name, the Rainbow Factory makes the most powerful teleporters in the Universe! Bob: I thought they produced rainbows! Fletcher: I don't know where they got the name. Gary: I used to work there, the CEO was a brony. Bob: Oh. Fletcher: Seems legit. Gary: 'Cause it is. At the Rainbow Factory* CEO: Gary! Gary: Ihart! Bob: Hello, I'm Bob. Fletcher: And I'm Fletcher. Ihart: And I'm Ihart Ponies Bob: *tries not to laugh* Fletcher: *tries even harder* Gary: Can we borrow a teleporter? Ihart: For what? You can't just take a teleporter, you gotta buy them! Bob: But I have less money than a dollar store! Ihart: You 3 gotta PvP me first. Fletcher: *laughing* PvP-ing a Brony?! Challenge Accepted! Ihart: Quickly, to the PvP arena! At the Arena* Ihart: Here, take these shovels. Gary: I forgot something. Bob: What? Gary: Ihart is a Spleef World Champion... Fletcher: What's Spleef? Ihart: Allow me to explain... Spleef is a game where you are given a shovel, and below us is some fresh Sips Co dirt, and below THAT is lava! The aim of the game is to use your shovel to either trap your opponent on a block so they can't escape or make them fall into the lava. Sound good? Bob: We're ready! Gary: Bob, do you know how good he is at Spleef? Fletcher: I could care less. Gary: He was the World Champion 15 times in a row. Fletcher: Well I could care more, so I will! Bob: Alright, us 3 versus you. Ihart: Alright, prepare to lose! Gary: If we win, you give us the teleporter, if you win, you just plain win and we get no teleporter. Ihart: Alright, Spleefers, prepare to Spleef! Announcer: Will the team get the Teleporter by beating a brony CEO of The Rainbow Factory in a game of spleef? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 29: Every problem can be solved with a Portal Gun Announcer: The game begins in 5 minutes! Bob: We need a plan! Gary: I can't think of anything, any help? Fletcher: I don't know either! If only Dr Overbuild could help us... Bob: DR OVERBUILD! FLETCHER YOU'RE A GENIUS! We'll call him to send over the Portal Guns we used to have! Gary: Awesome! Fletcher: *over phone* We need the Portal Guns at the Rainbow Factory. Now. In the interest of time...* Dr Overbuild: Here! Bob: That was fast! Gary: Uber fast! Fletcher: He was... *puts on sunglasses* FREAKY FAST. Dr Overbuild: Use the portal gun to teleport to the teleporter supply, it will lead you to the Baron. All: Thanks! Ihart: You're leaving?! Oh no you're not! GUARDS! security guards chase them* Bob: We're done for. Dr Overbuild: I bought the Faction Leaders! Gary: Awesome! Fletcher: Hurry! they all go to the teleporter, and teleport away* Ihart: You guys are terrible guards. Guards: We're sorry. Ihart: Now go work your 20 hour shifts! Guards: Okay... At the Baron's HQ...* Baron: So we meet again... Duke: And it will be the last time! Baron: For you. Bob: Oooohhh!!!! Burn!!!! Baron: That includes ALL of you... Bob: *admits defeat* Announcer: What will happen in the Baron's HQ? Find out next time on Moments With Bob! Episode 30: Danger Close Baron: You'll never defeat me! Bob: O RLY? Baron: RLY. Bob: RLY? Baron: RLY! Bob: WOAH... Duke: Yes we will! It ends right here, and right now! Baron: Sorry to be a killjoy, but GUARDS!!! 5 Maelstrom dragons come in front of the Baron* Bob: We must slay them! Dragon 1: You'll have to slay me to get to my comrades! Gary: Then so be it. the dragon shoots a fireball which barely misses* Fletcher: That was... *puts on sunglasses* HOT, HOT, HOT! Duke: We have to slay it! duke raises his sword, and a beam of imagination hits the dragon, injuring it severely* Dragon: OP! Your move is disabled! Bob: This isn't roleplay... Dragon: Oh. bob pushes the dragon off the chunk the Baron's HQ is on* Dragon 1: NOOO!!!! I ALMOST GOT MY PAY CHECK! Baron: YOU WERE GIVEN BELOW MINIMUM WAGE! Dragon: THAT'S WHY THEY MADE ME QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Duke: 1 down, 4 to go Announcer: How will the second dragon duel go? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 31: Scare Package Dragon 2: COME AT ME BRO! Bob: Help! Duke: I know what to do. Nexus Force spaceships fire at the Dragon, who then destroys the ships* Gary: According to that simulation, the air strike won't work. Bob: Agreed. Fletcher: I know what to REALLY do! *presses a button, and 24 boxes appear labeled 1-24* Dragon 2: Oooh! Oooh! I love this game! I'll pick 24! Did I get it? Duke: No, it was 1. the suitcase is thrown at the dragon, then explodes in an imagination nuke* Dragon 2: I COULD HAVE HAD 100K!!!! Dragon 3: Hey, what about me? Duke: Oh, you're next. Dragon 3: Oooh! Lunchtime! Bob: What are we gonna do? Gary: Take cover. Fletcher: What? a massive explosion blows off the chunk the 3rd dragon is on, the chunk floating into oblivion* Duke: That was easy. Gary: And explosive. Fletcher: Demoman! Gary: What? Fletcher: You remind me of Demoman from TF2! Gary: It's one of my talents! Bob: Now we need 2 more Dragons! Dragon 4: We're twins, we do everything together! Dragon 5: Even smash minifigures! Bob: We're doomed. Announcer: How will the battle between the crew and the Burn Brothers turn out? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Dragon 4: Burn Brothers? Nice name... Dragon 5: Yeah! Episode 32: The Burn Brothers Dragon 4: Come at me bro! Dragon 5: Okay! dragon 5 charges for his brother* Dragon 4: NOT YOU I MEANT THEM! Dragon 5: Sorry, but you were lucky you weren't the one who fell out of the nest during that earthquake! Dragon 4: What earthquake? You were shaking from a sugar rush! Dragon 5: Oh, that's what happened! Dragon 4: *facepalm* Duke: You know you'll both end up slain! Dragon 5: We'll burn you to the dirt below our feet! Dragon 4: We're standing on ROCK! Dragon 5: Oh. Bob: What are we gonna do? Gary: Just watch, they'll argue eventually. Fletcher: How will that help us? Duke: They'll wrestle. Bob: Excellent. Gary: Hey, which one is smarter? Dragon 4: Me! Dragon 5: No, me! Dragon 4: Grrrrr..... Dragon 5: Meow.... the Burn Brothers wrestle, and end up rolling off the stone* Dragon 4: I'm flying back up? Dragon 5: Which way is that again? Dragon 4: Find that out yourself. Dragon 5: But I can't find anything out! Duke: That's the last of them. Fletcher: Temporarily. Dragon 4: You sure are right. Bob: WHAT?! I thought you fell! Dragon 4: I flew back up, the other one didn't know which direction to fly. Gary: He only went down, in ONE DIRECTION! Duke: Really? Dragon 4: Really. Duke: I wasn't asking you! Dragon 4: Too bad, you're toast! Bob: French toast! Announcer: Only one dragon remains, how will this battle turn out? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Episode 33: Explosive Ordinance Bob: How are we gonna stop him? Duke: I know. Gary: What? Fletcher: PLEASE DON'T TELL US WE HAVE TO GO TO THE RAINBOW FACTORY AGAIN... Duke: *presses button* Okay, we need to get to a bomb shelter that's about a mile from us. Bob: Are we going to have to rush there? Gary: Yeah, or is it smooth sailing. Even though we're on land. Fletcher: Yeah, my knee's acting up again. Duke: Sorry, but we have about a minute. 1 minute later an imagination nuke explodes, defeating all Maelstrom in LEGO Universe* Bob: Now what? Fletcher: I guess we have to go to defeat the Baron. Baron: That'll happen in a long time, in fact never. Duke: We will defeat you! Baron: O RLY? Look out the window! Fletcher: Hey, that cloud looks like a bunny! Baron: NO! The pods in the sky. Gary: What are they? Baron: Maelstronium Crystals, these can endlessly spawn maelstrom, unless destroyed. Bob: Ok, there's one on every world. Duke: Then we'll rebuild and upgrade the Venture Explorer, then attack. Baron: You will not win. Announcer: With the Baron commencing a huge invasion all our LEGO Universe, will our heroes save the Universe? Find out next time on MOMENTS WITH BOB! Category:Comedies Category:Stories Based on NPCs Category:Current Gameplay Era